High School Musical 1
High School Musical ist ein amerikanischer Musicalfilm der Walt Disney Company, der im Jahr 2006 gedreht wurde. Er wurde am 20.Januar 2006 in den Vereinigten Staaten veröffentlicht, die Erstausstrahlung im Deutschsprachigem Raum war am 2.September auf dem Disney Channel. Die Deutsch Free-TV Premiere war kurz darauf am 17. September 2006 auf ProSieben. Durch die Produktion des ersten Filmes hatten die Hauptdarsteller (Zac Efron, Vanessa Anne Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Corbin Bleu, Lucas Grabeel und Monique Coleman) ihren Durchbruch. Handlung Der Teenager Troy Bolton macht gerade mit seinen Eltern Winterurlaub. Am Silvesterabend besucht er eine Karaoke-Party wo er am Karaoke teilnehmen muss. Seine Gesangspartnerin ist Gabriella Montez. Nach anfänglichem zögern und schüchternen Blicken legen die beiden los und singen zusammen den Song Start of Something New, mit dem sie die Partygäste begeistern. Nach dem Auftritt gehen beide nach draußen und tauschen ihre Handynummern aus und machen vom jeweils anderem ein Foto. Nachdem sie sich ihre Handys zurückgegeben haben will Troy etwas zu Gabriella sagen doch da ist sie leider wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Als die Schule wieder beginnt, treffen sich Troy und Gabriella wieder, da die Mutter von Gabriella an einem neuen Firmenstandort versetzt wurde und somit Gabriella die Schule wechseln musste. Troy ist der Kapitän des Basketballteams der Schule den Wildcats, welche eine Chance auf die Meisterschaft haben. Als Traditionell in der Schule das Casting für das Wintermusical ansteht überlegen beide ob sie nicht teilnehmen sollen, entscheiden sich vorerst jedoch dagegen. Trotzdem sieht Troy dem Casting zu, versteckt sich allerdings da er nicht will das seine Freunde herausfinden das er ein interesse an Musicals hat. Auch Gabriella ist bei dem Casting anwesend. Währenddessen geben die beiden Geschwister Sharpay und Ryan das Lied What I've Been Looking For zum besten. Sie scheinen die Rollen der beiden Hauptdarsteller auch zu bekommen da keine Konkurrenz zum Partnercasting antritt. Kurz bevor das Casting zu Ende ist meldet sich Gabriella, wodurch ihr Troy auf die Bühne folgt. Leider erklärt die Kunstlehrerin Ms. Darbus das dass Casting schon beendet ist. Gabriella und Troy beginnen trotzdem mit der komponistin des Musical, Kelsi, den gleichen Song wie Ryan und Sharpay zu performen, obwohl Ms. Darbus den bereits verlässt. Den Song performen die beiden so gut das sie Ms. Darbus davon überzeugen können, einen Recall einzuberufen. Als in der High School bekannt wird das der Kapitän des Basketballteams beim Musical mitwirken will, beginnt alles an der Schule aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Da jeder beginnt dazu zu stehn, was er gerne macht. Chad, welcher der beste Freund von Troy ist befürchtet das das Basketballteam einen Schaden nimmt und Taylor McKessie, befürchtet Schaden für das Wissenschaftteam. Beide beschliesen zusammen Troy und Gabriella gegeneinander auszuspielen, so dass die beiden nicht mehr an der Musical-Produktion teilnehmen. Chad bringt Troy dazu vor seinen Teamkollegen zu sagen das singen für ihn eine unwichtige nebensache ist und sich so gegen Gabriella auszusprechen. Was Troy nicht weiß: Das ganze Geständnis von ihm wird per Webcam auf den Laptop von Taylor übertragen. Diese Übertragung sieht Gabriella und ist geschockt. Dannach kündigt sie Troy die zusammenarbeit am Musical auf. Anders als erwartet, zeigt Troy mehr keine Motivation für das Basketballspiel genauso wie Gabriella keine interresse zeigt sich für den Akademischen Zehnkampf bei den sie mit der Wissenschaftsgruppe teilnimmt vorzubereiten. Chad und Taylor beschließen als sie die fehlende Motivation bemerken den beiden die Wahrheit zu sagen. Gabriella ist jedoch weiterhin verletz. Troy der sie zurückgewinnen will, sucht sie zu Hause auf, als Gabriella durch ihre Mutter ausrichten lässt das sie keine Zeit hat, beschließt Troy auf ihren Balkon zu klettern und singt dann erneut Start of Something New. Nachdem sich beide wieder versöhnt haben wollen sie wieder am Recall für das Musical teilnehmen. Sharpay welche Angst hat, ihre Hauptrolle an die zusehns beliebter werdende Gabriella zu verlieren, setzt alles daran das Troy und Gabriella nicht am Casting teilnehmen können. Sharpay gelingt es den Termin für den Recall an dem gleichen Tag wie dem des Basketballspiels und akademischen Zehnkampfs zu setzen. Allerdings hat Sharpay die Rechnung ohne die Freunde von Troy und Gabriella gemachen. Taylor manipuliert die Anzeigentafel beim Basketballspiel sodass die Schiedsrichter die Austragung unterbrechen müssen und nachdem Gabriella ihre Disziplin beim Zehnkampf gemeistert hat, geht eine Stinkbombe in die Luft sodass alle den Raum verlassen müssen. Und so haben die beiden Zeit beim Recall teilzunehmen. Sie singen gemeinsam den Song Breaking Free. Mit diesem Song begeistern sie alle Schüler und Eltern. Sharpay und Ryan welche zuvor Bop to the Top gesungen haben, schaffen es nicht sich gegen ihre beiden Kunkurenten durchzusetzen. Wodurch Troy und Gabriella die Hauptrollen im Musical bekommen. Dannach kann wie durch ein Wunder das Problem der Anzeigetafel behoben werden und das Spiel geht weiter. Am Ende gewinnen die Wildcats genauso wie Gabriellas Wissenschaftsteam. Der Film endet mit der Performance von We're All in this Together. Synchronisation Der Film wurde von der deutschen FFS Film- & Fernseh-Synchro Synchronisiert. Für die DVD-Fassung wurden teilweise andere Sprecher als in der TV-Fassung eingesetzt. Hintergrund Als es eine Diskussion darüber gab, dass sich Troy und Gabriella im Film nicht küssen, hat Filmproduzent Bill Bordon verlauten lassen, dass ein Kuss geplant war, dieser allerdings dann heraus geschnitten wurde um die Erwartungen für die Fortsetzung des Films höher zu setzen Zitat Wir haben uns alle Takes angesehen und fanden, es wäre lustiger, wenn er sie nicht küsst. Es gab darüber eine Debatte bei Disney: ‚Was ist mit dem Kuss?‘ Jedenfalls gibt es im zweiten Film eine sehr romantische Szene auf dem Golfplatz, in der sich die beiden küssen werden. Bill Bordon Fortsetzungen Am 17. August 2007 erschien die erste Fortsetzung des Films mit dem Titel High School Musical 2 in den Vereinigten Staaten, bei der dieselben Hauptdarsteller mitspielten. In Deutschland wurde sie das erste Mal im Free-TV am 13. Oktober 2007 gezeigt. Der dritte Teil als Kinoversion mit dem Titel High School Musical 3: Senior Year lief 2008 im Kino. High School Musical 4 dreht sich um Sharpays leben im Colleg. Auszeichnungen Prämierungen * 2006 Billboard Music Awards für „Soundtrack-Album des Jahres“ * 2006: Emmy für „Bestes Kinderprogramm“ * 2006: Emmy für „Beste Choreografie“ * 2006: Teen Choice Award für „Television – Choice Breakout Star“ (Zac Efron) * 2006: Teen Choice Award für „Television – Choice Chemistry“ (Zac Efron & Vanessa Anne Hudgens) * 2006: Teen Choice Award für „Television – Choice Comedy/Musical Show“ * 2006: Television Critics Association Award für „Outstanding Achievement in Children’s Programming“ * 2007: Jetix Award für die „Stärkste DVD“ (High School Musical 2 - Extended Edition) Nominierungen * 2006: American Music Award für „Bestes Popalbum“ * 2006: Billboard Music Award für „Album des Jahres“ * 2006: Emmy für „Casting für einen Film, eine Sonder- oder Miniserie“ * 2006: Emmy für „Regie für eine Varieté-, Musik- oder Comedysendung“ * 2006: Emmy für „Beste Originalmusik und Originaltext“ (Get’cha Head in the Game) * 2006: Emmy für „Beste Originalmusik und Originaltext“ (Breaking Free) * 2006: Satellite Award für „Bester Fernsehfilm“ * 2006: Teen Choice Award für „Television – Choice Breakout Star“ (Vanessa Anne Hudgens) * 2007: Jetix Award „Stärkster Sänger“ (Zac Efron) Weltrekord *Meiste gleichzeitige Hits eines Soundtracks in den US-Charts *Weltweit haben mehr als 250 Millionen Fans aus über 100 Ländern die ersten beiden Abenteuer von Gabriella und Troy gesehen Soundtrack Das Soundtrack-Album erreichte 2006 Platz 1 der US-Charts. Es ist das mit 3,7 Mio. verkauften Exemplaren meistverkaufte Album 2006 innerhalb der Vereinigten Staaten. Am 11. Februar 2006 erreichten außerdem gleich neun der zehn Lieder aus dem Film gleichzeitig die Single-Charts. Der Soundtrack erschien in mehreren Versionen. Trackliste # Start of Something New (Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens) # Get'cha Head in the Game (Zac Efron) # What I've Been Looking For (Ashley Tisdale & Lucas Grabeel) # What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)(Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens) # Stick to the Status Quo (High School Musical Cast) # When There Was Me and You (Vanessa Hudgens) # Bop to the Top (Ashley Tisdale and Lucas Grabeel) # Breaking Free (Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens) # We're All in This Together (High School Musical Cast) # I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You (Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, & Lucas Grabeel) # Get'cha Head in the Game (B5) # Start of Something New (Instrumental) # Breaking Free (Instrumental) Tournee Am 30. November 2006 begann im US-amerikanischen San Diego eine Konzert-Tour, die unter dem Namen ''High School Musical: The Concert. ''Die Tour war in Städte der Vereinigten Staaten, Kanada und Lateinamerika. An den Konzerten beteiligten sich Corbin Bleu, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Monique Coleman, Vanessa Anne Hudgens und Drew Seeley anstelle von Zac Efron. Welcher aufgrund der Dreharbeiten von Hairspray verhindert war. Jeder Auftritt hatte eine ungefähre Länge von 150 Minuten. Der letzte Auftritt war am 29. Mai 2007 in Guadalajara, Mexiko. Europäische Bühnenversion Es wurde in Wien (Österreich) eine Bühnenversion des Films nach Europa geholt. Sonstiges * High School Musical wurde von South Park in der Folge Elementary School Musical parodiert. * Für High School Musical war Matthew Underwood für die Rolle als Troy Bolton vorgesehen. DVD-Veröffentlichung * High School Musical. 2006 * High School Musical – The Concert 2007 CD's * High School Musical. 2-CD Special Edition Soundtrack * High School Musical Hits Collection: CD-Box mit jeweils dem Soundtrack und der Karaoke-CD zu High School Musical und High School Musical 2 sowie CD und DVD zu High School Musical: The Concert Kategorie:Film